Making Up Is Hard To Do - Sasodei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Deidara and Sasori get into a fight and they both realize the error of their ways and make up in a very sexy way. Smut one shot!


Making Up Is Hard To Do

He had kept his promise and stayed away from Sasori. But now Sasori was beginning to worry. It had been four hours and he still had seen no sign of his blonde partner.

They had been together as lovers for two months now, and they were still working out the kinks. Sure they still argued about their views on art, and that is what had caused this turn of events.

Now as Deidara caught sight of the base, he headed in that direction. He was sad, hurt and tired. He hadn't expected perfection out of Sasori, but he figured now that they were together, he would at least stop calling him names.

Granted he hit him a lot less than he used to. But there was that one hated nickname that he couldn't stand, and Sasori knew it. Yet he chose to call him it, anyway.

Sure he hadn't slapped him like Deidara had expected. But he did call him brat, and that to him was just as bad as a slap. It cut through his heart as if he had back handed him.

He knew that Sasori called him that sometimes still, but usually in a playful manner. Which still irked Deidara, but not as bad as when he used to say it hatefully. This is how he had said it last night, with malice in his voice.

Yes he was an s-ranked criminal, who was considered deadly in the bingo book that crossed every Kage's desk of the five great villages. But if you were to see how he was acting like a hurt child right now, they would probably die of laughter.

Deidara made it to the entrance of the base, making a few hand signs, known only to the Akatsuki members and entered the base. Heading straight up the stairs and into the room he shared with his lover and partner.

He'd let Sasori deal with seeing Pein and he would just go to bed. He would no doubt get on Pein's bad side and that was something that none of them were foolish enough to do.

He crawled into bed ten minutes later and drifted off to sleep. Sasori reached the base two hours later, putting the time at 3:45 am. He entered the base and went to Pein's office, handing him the scroll and bowing as he left. He headed up the stairs hoping his blonde would be there.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw the queen sized bed was occupied by the blonde. He walked over and touched the blonde's hip. Deidara stirred and rolled over to face the red head. "What do you want, Danna, un?"

"To apologize to you for hurting you, and to tell you to never run off like that again." He said running a finger over the blonde's arm evoking a shiver from his blonde lover.

"I'm sorry, Deidara, I got carried away and I know you hate that nickname." He said quietly. "When I couldn't find you I got so scared that maybe something happened to you. I don't know what I would do if anything ever did." He said the last part with his teeth gritted and his eyes closed as if he couldn't bear the thought.

Deidara crawled up on to his knees and threw his arms around the red head's neck. "Thank you, Danna! I'm sorry too, un. I know that I shouldn't have pushed it so far or taken off like that. Will you forgive me, Danna, un?"

"Only if you are safe Dei-chan." He said as wrapped his arms tightly around his blonde lover's waist. He held him tight as he felt Deidara placing kisses all over his neck and shoulder. A small moan of appreciation escaped his lips.

Deidara pulled back to rid the red head of his cloak, which dropped to the floor in a heap at his feet. He pulled his Danna onto the bed and pushed him onto his back. Lifting his shirt, he ran his hands up Sasori's sides and placed kisses on his torso with his own mouth, while his palm mouths licked and kissed at his sides.

A hearty moan came from the red head as he gripped the sheets. Deidara took that as a sign to go further and quickly rid him of his pants and boxers, throwing them on the floor with the abandoned cloak.

Placing small kisses on the inside of his Danna's thighs, he looked at Sasori to see what kind of expression was on his face. He had his eyes closed and his lips parted as moans tore from his throat at the wonderful feelings Deidara was giving him.

He grabbed the red heads erect member and planted a kiss on the tip, causing Sasori to grip the sheets tighter and call out, "Oh, Dei!" Deidara quickly pulled the member into his mouth sucking greedily as he slowly drove Sasori insane.

He gave another suck and pulled up to reposition as his own pants became tighter. The noises he was getting from his Danna turned him on so much. He felt like he might lose his mind as well.

"Take me, Danna!" Deidara moaned loudly as he slipped a hand down the front of his black pajama pants. The tongue of his palm mouth wrapped around the tip of his throbbing member. "Hurry, Danna!" At the urgency in the blonde's voice Sasori quickly removed Deidara's pants and his own shirt.

"Hold on, Dei-chan. Let Danna do that for you." He said as he pulled his hand off of his length earning a slight protest from the blonde. He quickly pushed the blonde back on to the bed on his back and wrapped his mouth around Deidara's length.

Deidara threw his head back and moaned loudly. "Danna, harder, un." He moaned pulling Sasori's head down further to get more of that feeling. Sasori gave a couple of hard sucks and released the member.

Deidara looked up with lust filled eyes, wondering why he had stopped. Sasori held up three fingers "Suck Dei-chan." He purred. With a quick nod Deidara took in the digits, coating them with saliva, earning a moan from the red head.

Sasori pulled the slickened fingers away and placed them at the blonde's entrance. Inserting one finger an "Ahh!" escaped the blonde's lips as that bundle of nerves was hit. Watching his lover's face at all times to make sure he didn't cause his blonde any pain, he inserted the second.

"Mmm, Danna." Deidara cried out. "It's okay, Dei-chan. I'm almost there." Sasori cooed at the pain on the blonde's face. Making a scissoring motion, he pushed in the third one and hooked all three up into his sweet spot, getting a gasp of pleasure from Deidara.

"That's it, Dei-chan." Sasori purred as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the blonde. Then he quickly pulled them out and positioned himself carefully. "Ready Dei-chan?"

Deidara nodded and gripped the sheets as Sasori entered him. "Ahh!" Deidara gasped as a mixture of pain and pleasure gripped him. Sasori pushed in as far as he could and waited. Deidara nodded and moaned as Sasori started thrusting, picking up the pace and starting a rhythm.

Deidara could feel the coil within him begin to wind as he neared his climax, building to a volcano like eruption, that is so close, but holds on to torment you with it's temptation.

"Danna, I think I'm gonna cum, un!" Deidara cried out as Sasori answered back. "Just let go Dei. I'm going to as well." He wrapped his hand around Deidara's length and began pumping in time to his thrusts.

All at once the coil burst and stars seemed to explode all around Deidara. White strings of hot liquid splattered on to both of their stomachs as Sasori felt his own coil erupt as he came deep inside of Deidara.

Deidara could feel the warm liquid shoot against the walls inside of him, as he wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck to pull him into a deep passionate kiss.

Panting and breathing hard, they pulled out of the kiss, giving each other much needed air. Sasori pulled out of Deidara and lay beside him. They were a mess, but neither cared about that now. They would worry about it later as they curled up together under the covers and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

"I love you Dei-chan, sweet dreams."

"I love you too, Danna, sweet dreams, un."


End file.
